


Submission starts with an S

by yoshitakamine



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, damn im going to heck for this, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitakamine/pseuds/yoshitakamine
Summary: Sebastian's domineering temperament doesn't sit well with anyone but what happens when someone decides to do something about it?...





	Submission starts with an S

**Author's Note:**

> Quite literally *the* most self indulgent thing I've ever written........................................I'm sorry in advance I hope it's good..........rip No time for editing or proofreading when you're up at 5 a.m writing smut haha Anyway! I love Sebastian even though he's a bastard [yeets in the distance]

Sebastian’s pulse would have been beating through his veins if it wasn’t for his undead state. Feeling so overwhelmed, his senses on edge like an animal caged. He could feel every drop of sweat trill down his bare chest. His hands were tied behind his back, his sight deprived -blindfolded-, seated on a rather uncomfortable chair. He had considered complaining about his treatment but last time he had opened his mouth his cheek was met with the back of a palm. Despite his princely status, he knew when to pick his battles and this seemed like the time to keep quiet.

“What kind of sick joke is this-“ His silence didn’t last long but this time the blow didn’t come. Instead he felt small, delicate hands pull down his pants. Sebastian tried, valiantly even, to keep them on but that is when his other cheek felt the sting. His bit down on his lip, _hard_, his fangs drawing a few drips of blood.

He felt a warm tongue lap at the blood, and despite his situation, he felt a tightening where his pants were previously. Sebastian pushed his legs together, in shame. He had told Mercurio that this, _arousal_, wasn’t in the picture anymore after being embraced and _yet_. This was a base instinct, he was _above_ it. And _yet_. And yet desire pooled in the pit of his stomach like a hunger he had not felt in centuries.

Hands traveled down his crotch and he almost whimpered, the sensation was too much for someone who had spent little time during his human life thinking about sex and lust.

His body reacted in ways he did not want to admit were possible. An audible gasp and laugh of delight directed at him made him even more self-conscious. He felt the unnamed offender’s interest turn to his erection and it took everything in him not to bark out any kind of order. He had spent too much time being a domineering figure that this made him feel small. A feeling he did not appreciate.

Sebastian considered raising his voice and calling out for help to be the least helpful option. As his thoughts were racing, his underwear was made scarce and the sudden feeling of nakedness took him by surprise. He kicked the heels of his feet on the ground, almost tipping his chair backwards.

“What is it sweetheart? _Scared_?”

The sultriness, the condescending tone of their voice, full of promises, disgusted him and _excited him at the same time. _He felt like he was really going out of his mind.

The tongue that had lipped the blood off his mouth was now wrapped around his cock and the groan that left him was animalistic. Sebastian threw his head back, his legs sliding further down in his chair as if his quickly diminishing self-control had finally left him. The wet feeling of their mouth made his knees buckle. _He_ had forgotten the ecstasy of sex, but his body had not.

He was nearing release when they pulled away, their lips leaving a wet trail on the underside of his cock that gave him shivers. He tried to achieve some kind of friction by himself but his legs were pushed apart roughly, the muscles of his pale thighs throbbing uncomfortably.

His painful erection was left unattended to sit upright at the base of his abdomen, when two hands grabbed it, making sure to slide it slowly up and down, before positioning him in their entrance.

The tightness and pressure was unbearable, he felt like he was going to come right then and there. Sebastian couldn’t help but choke out labored breaths, the more he seemed to struggle to keep his composure the faster their pace. They were aroused themselves and the wetness dribbled down, reaching his thighs. He felt filthy, but he’d do anything just to come. Had his hands not been tied up he would’ve pushed them down harder, _anything_.

“Please-“ he managed, swallowing the knot in his throat and his pride with it.

“Please _what_, Angel?”

“Please let me come, I’m _begging you_.”

Unfortunately for him, this had the opposite effect of what he desired. They removed themselves and Sebastian _whimpered_ at the loss of contact.

“On your knees” they commanded. Not the least bit intimidating but he was reduced to a needy mess, his carnal desires having him in a chokehold.

He obliged, falling forward, waiting and hoping if he was obedient enough he’d get what he wanted. _Prince_ LaCroix was a title that seemed to be mocking him at the back of his head in this moment. There was nothing princely about a bare bodied Ventrue, being held at the mercy of someone, _whoever_ it was that managed to exploit his weaknesses. Weaknesses he didn’t even know he had. The worst kind.

He felt a hand pull up his head, fingers digging in his scalp as they brought him forward. Lips met his in a sloppy kiss, his tongue trying to get the most of a sensation his lower body couldn’t.

“Greedy aren’t we?” A chuckle followed and he felt their figure descending on him. Immediately, he realized what he was asked to do. “Lick.”

Sebastian did as he was told, his tongue ravishing the wet cunt that was previously on his cock, making sure his eagerness wouldn’t go unnoticed. He was proud to hear soft moans coming from them, his mouth going deeper, juices dripping down his chin. His tongue went over their throbbing clit, tasting a sweetness that made his already hard cock throb harder. His fangs made contact and the harsh yelp of pain was enough for him to stop. His eagerness couldn’t make up for technique, or lack thereof. He was pulled backwards, the sting in his scalp unbearable, and he was kissed, firmly. The threat in that kiss did not go amiss.

He was helped up on his legs, his balance barely holding up, and he was made to follow them in the corner of the room. The figure bent in front of him, Sebastian feeling the firmness of their ass making contact with his cock. “_Fuck_.”

The commands were simple enough, in a manner that he would otherwise feel offended by, but regardless, this was one he could not follow through. His hands were tied behind his back, the mere effort of bending forward would throw him off balance.

“Had I been given enough freedom-“ he was immediately pushed on his back on a rather hard surface he realized was a bed, a cheap one, that seemed to have been nearby.

“Useless brat.” They sneered “You want to get your dick wet but can’t even _fuck me_”

It was not a matter of ability, but Sebastian was insulted nonetheless. Despite his lack of interest in sex in his 200 years of existence, subpar _he was not_. In _anything_. He didn’t even want to think about the adjectives. A brat? _Him_?

Before he could finish that thought, he felt the sensation he longed for. They were sucking him off, and with that, the air from his lungs. He moaned, in appreciation this time, and held his breath. He was beyond pleads at this point, letting them do whatever they wanted to him.

He came, _hard_, the orgasm coursing through his veins, bringing them back to life. His erection however, did not seem to leave him.

“You vamps and your _libidos_.”A sneer again. “I’ll give you a choice angel. You’ll get to choose where you’ll finish and I’ll get to choose what I’m going to fuck you with. _Deal_?”

Before he could speak, or begin to comprehend the request, he felt his head being guided forward again. “_My pussy or_-“ they pulled him up and licked over his lips, making sure he tasted his own cum “_my mouth_.”

He was supposed to respond, and he would be forced to eventually, but he could truly not get himself to speak out the words. He was still very much _hard, _he knew what he wanted_, _but he was still _Sebastian LaCroix_, circumstances be damned.

“We’re wasting daylight here. And your kind is not really fond of it right? So imagine how little old me feels…”

He felt a tongue circle around the head of his cock and it was enough to ensure an answer out of him. “_Your cunt. Let me fuck your heavenly cunt. Please_.”

_It_ was not supposed to slip in there, but he was beyond caring at this point.

He waited, and no response followed, so he pressed.

“I’ll be good. I’ll fuck you good. _Please_.”

“Promises, promises…” They mocked, and Sebastian felt himself losing control.

“I’ll let you grind your pussy on my tongue. I’ll ravish you all night. Just let _me.fuck. you_.”The hint of annoyance in his voice warranted another slap, and surely enough it came, a knee pushing him down on his back.

“You’re a _brat_ Sebastian LaCroix. You’re a horny little brat who’d do anything to get his dick inside my cunt, is that right?”

“_Yes_”

It was certainly easier for him to provide an affirmative ‘yes’ instead of describing in detail what he _needed_.

Sure enough, he felt the same warmth twice for one night, and the euphoria rushed over him. He came inside, thankful interspecies breeding was not on the list of his worries after this ordeal. He was left alone, a door shutting behind him, locked firmly. In a few minutes, he heard the door unlock, an object being thrown in his direction. The door slammed, not locked a second time he noted, and he reveled in the silence. He twisted around to feel up the object. It was a sharp shiv, and without wasting time, he cut himself free. He removed his blindfold, taking a good look at the faint bruising on his wrists and his fluid-covered lower abdomen.

Now that his arousal had faded away, leaving rage to take over, he gathered himself and his clothes, mentally swearing to find whoever was responsible for this.

A few days later after the incident, he was delivered a mail with a kiss stain on the front.

“_Let’s do it again. I owe you a treat too_.”

Sebastian ripped the envelope into two, the stoic sheriff beside him raising an eyebrow but remaining silent as usual.


End file.
